Never Again
by luverofall
Summary: Sequel to Fornever. Read that first! After Draco's suicide attempt, Harry has a little talk with him...*SLASH H/D*


Disclaimer: I have never, do not, and never will own Harry Potter & Co. They are the goddess's JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Fornever, so if you've not read that yet, get snappy and read it first! Also, this is slash, so I will gleefully respond to flames (and you DON'T want that!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco.Draco.Draco, wake up." Draco groaned and tried to shove the persistent voice away. It was slightly deep, and melodious. He recognized it immediately, but that didn't mean he had to listen to it.  
  
"Go 'way." he mumbled almost incoherently. He noticed a light tapping on his cheek.  
  
"No, come on Draco, wake up. I need to get you to Madame Pomfrey." The voice was full of concern. Who did he know who cared that much about him?  
  
""M fine. Sleep." Draco rolled over, then realized this was probably not a good idea. His muscles screamed at him. "Ouch."  
  
"Yeah, ouch is right." Draco finally opened his eyes to see bespecled emerald ones floating above him. "What did you do that for? Trying to kill yourself? If I hadn't caught you with that spell." his voice trailed off in what seemed to be agony. Why would it care if he lived or died?  
  
Draco realized who the eyes belonged to with a jolt. "Holy shit!" He bolted upright, immediately regretting it. Black spots danced in front of his eyes, and gentle hands helped him lay back down again.  
  
"Careful, you shouldn't do that right after a fall like that." Harry smiled weakly at him. "I'll conjure you a stretcher." He turned slightly to the left and a stretcher appeared with a flick of his wand. He smiled nervously, then asked what seemed to be an innocent question. "Do you need help?"  
  
Draco agonized for what seemed like hours (though it was really just a few seconds) over how to answer that question. To him, it meant a lot. To him, it meant Harry cared.  
  
To him, it meant all his dreams come true.  
  
"Yes."  
  
There. That was it. Maybe not to Harry, not having the same impact, but to Draco, the simple, three-letter word had all the meaning in the world. Who cared about Lucius? Who cared about money? Harry was.worth it. When Draco saw the concern in his eyes, heard the slight tremor in his voice when he told Draco to wake up, he knew. He knew he'd do anything for the raven- haired, green-eyed teenager kneeling next to him. And he was hoping, and praying Harry felt the same. He'd heard the anguish in the voice calling his name when he fell.it had been Harry's.  
  
Harry reached down and gently helped him to his feet. When Draco wavered, the black-haired boy wrapped an arm immediately around his waist and set him on the stretcher. Draco closed his eyes and sighed when the hands were removed from his body. Damn, that had felt good. He lay down and remembered nothing after that.  
  
"Alright, Potter, but you must be completely silent. Do not wake him, do not talk to him, and do not touch him. If I hear one decibel of noise coming from that room you are leaving. He needs rest." The voice of Madame Pomfrey filtered slowly through Draco's brain as he drifted back towards consciousness. What's going on? Why am I in the infirmary? And what is Harry doing in here?  
  
It all came back. The tower. His jump. Harry.  
  
Draco's eyes popped open. He was staring at the ceiling, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a small figure sitting in a chair. He slowly turned his head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, purposely leaving off the derisive 'Potter' at the end.  
  
The Gryffindor shifted. "Well, I.wanted to make sure you were okay, I guess. I mean," he continued hastily, obviously trying to cut off anything Draco might have said, "that you were.really okay. Because I realized why you 'fell' out of the tower. You were trying to commit suicide, and I was wondering why. I won't tell anyone, you know," he added.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Draco shifted so he was facing Harry, and propped himself up on his pillows.  
  
Harry looked behind him, obviously checking to see if Pomfrey could hear them. Deciding she couldn't, he responded. "Well, we haven't really had the old rivalry going on for the past term, and I thought maybe you." he trailed off, then started up again. "I don't really want to be enemies anymore." Rushing again, he continued, "We're almost done with the school year, and it's our last one, and I don't really want it to end on a bad note. We're growing up, and I think, now that Voldemort's gone for good, we don't really have that much standing in our way, besides tradition. And as you might have noticed, I don't really like tradition." The spectacled boy smiled shyly as he waited for Draco to respond to his proposition.  
  
Really, Draco didn't need to think about his answer. But he put an act on, just to make sure Harry meant it. "So, what you're saying is, since all the rest of your enemies are gone, you want a little break from me as well? Want me to be your friend, confidante, no-more-Mr.-Bad Guy kind of thing?"  
  
"Er, well.I don't know. Just.yeah, I guess." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but looked straight into Draco's grey eyes with his piercing verdurous eyes. Draco wished he wouldn't do that. Now he just wanted to throw caution to the wind and throw himself at the black-haired boy.  
  
And why not? His little mental voice kicked in eagerly. You've already decided to do it eventually, why not now? Get it over with, you coward. Draco mentally stuck his tongue out at it, but agreed with it privately. So he did what it said.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock when he felt a pair of lips forcefully pressed down on his own. His mind was working way too slow for his liking, but his body sure wasn't. Before he realized it, he was kissing back, and it felt good. He yielded to the tongue probing his lips, seeking entrance, and gave himself up to the feelings rushing through his body like electricity.  
  
Suddenly he realized this was Draco Malfoy he was kissing. He hesitated, and Draco pulled back slightly. "Is everything okay?" he asked softly.  
  
No. And yes. It was wrong, yet right. Quite obviously, Draco had been wanting this for as long as he had. But what about."Your father?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Screw him and his stupid prejudices. I think I love you," Draco replied recklessly. And he even thought it may be true.  
  
Harry gaped at him, face beet red, and Draco suspected it wasn't from embarrassment. "But you barely even know me! I mean, you've been avoiding me all year, and before that all you would see were my faults and weaknesses!"  
  
Draco grinned. "That's what you think. I've been watching you. I've seen you watching me too, did you know that?" Harry blushed. "I've watched you so much, I bet I know you better than even Granger or Weasley. Do they know that you bite your lip when you're nervous? Do they know you always take a drink of pumpkin juice before you eat? Do they know about that scar on your right palm? Do they know you spend hours actually thinking, and not just spacing out like most people think you're doing? Because I've watched you do that. I've seen you go through your daily routine so much I bet I could do it with my eyes closed. Except for the parts in your Tower. But maybe we could remedy that?" He smiled mischievously.  
  
Harry grinned despite himself. "Well.maybe." Oh, what the hell, why not?  
  
Because he's the son of the most potent former follower of your worst enemy.  
  
That's quite a bit different than my worst enemy though. And he just said he loved me.  
  
That's probably the easiest thing in the world to say, especially if you don't mean it.  
  
Oh, what do you know? You're just the cynical voice in my head. And Harry shut it out.  
  
Draco smiled and leaned forward again. "You know," he said softly, "I've been hoping for this moment for a long time, but." he looked down, and continued, though unable to look Harry in the eye. "I was a coward. I didn't want my father to know.and I knew you had something going for me.I didn't want you to get hurt, and I thought it would be better if you grieved for me as a distant acquaintance rather than a lover, or worse, didn't get to grieve for me at all, and others had to grieve for you. So that's what I was doing up in the tower. But now I can't do that anymore, because you came to me-and I can't resist you." Draco looked back up at the end of his confession to see a shocked raven-haired Gryffindor looking intently at him. He didn't know what Harry was looking for, but he made his face as open as possible, trying to put whatever needed on the surface-it wasn't easy, because he was used to hiding all his emotions behind his mask, but he tried.  
  
Harry seemed to find whatever he was looking for, and his still-red lips stretched into a bright grin. Draco smiled back, and tugged Harry over to sit on the side of the bed. Reaching up to brush his hand against the green- eyed boy's cheek, he sighed as Harry's breath ghosted over his lips. He closed his eyes, and was somewhat startled by the force of Harry's kiss. The agile lips moved over his as he pressed back, slipping his tongue teasingly over the full lower lip before slipping it into the warm, moist mouth behind. He felt rather than heard Harry moan, and a warm flood of emotions spread throughout his body at the noise. His fingers moved to Harry's robe clasps, hastily undoing them one by one, trying not to get in the way of Harry's hands doing the same thing to his. Systematically taking off their clothes as fast as they could was somewhat hindered by the fact that neither of them wanted to stop kissing.  
  
In a small break right after his under-robe shirt had been thrown onto the floor, Draco looked into Harry's eyes, where there was a silent question being asked. Draco answered with a smile and a soft, "No, never again." Harry smiled back and leaned in for another kiss, finally pushing Draco back onto the bed and aligning his body with the blonde's own.  
  
Draco didn't get much rest that night.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I'm expecting reviews here, people, be they good or bad! Let me know you read it at least! 


End file.
